


Draco Malfoy x Reader | Alone

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: [Y/N] is a friendly Slytherin whom everyone seems to absolutely adore.. That is, everyone except for all of the other Slytherins. Even Mr. Filch likes them! Or, at least, hates them far less than all the other people in the castle. Hell, he even has conversations with [Y/N] when they have a free period and nothing to do.





	1. Him

It was a typical Saturday for [Y/N] [L/N], a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were alone in the dungeons, just wandering aimlessly when they heard a cat meowing. They followed this sound until they found Mrs. Norris, soon finding Mr. Filch coming up behind her. They smiled brightly at the older man, who returned it.

They walked up to him, "How are you today, Mr. Filch?"

"I'm quite fine today, [Y/N]. What're you doing walking around in the dungeons alone?" he responded.

"I have nothing to do and everyone in the common room keeps giving me funny looks that I'm not particularly fond of.. So I decided to go for a walk on my own," you answered calmly, this was a normal thing to happen.

"Well now what about Morna?" he asked in a defiant tone.

You extended your hand out for a small snake {Refer to image above!} to slither out and entangle itself with your fingers, "He's right here."

What no one knew- aside from Mr. Filch- was that you were a parselmouth- someone who could speak to snakes. Because of this, when you went to get your own pet, you were immediately drawn to the snakes and struck up conversations with each one to see who'd get on with you best. Morna was a small corn snake that could fit in the palm of your hand in his bundle.

Mr. Filch smiled at the small, ribbon-like creature, "Hey there, Morna. How are you feeling today? Better than yesterday, I'd hope."

You translated for him and Morna replied in a positive tone, "Quite better, actually! Once I got some rest, I was back to normal. Thank you for asking! And how might you be, good sir?"

This conversation of Mr. Filch and Morna being translated through you continued for a few moments- to which you didn't mind at all- until it was time for lunch.

"I can walk with you to lunch, if you'd like [Y/N]?" the squib said upon noticing the time.

You smiled and nodded, "I'd be delighted, Mr. Filch!"

And with that, you walked to and entered the Great Hall. Everyone was in their seats, the only available seat left for you was next to a blonde-haired Slytherin boy whom you'd never really spoken to. But he was surrounded by other Slytherins whom you knew and weren't on very good terms with.

"On second thought, Mr. Filch, who needs lunch anyways?" you chuckled nervously. To this, he grunted as he pushed you into the Great Hall further.

"If anyone starts with you, I'll be here. Don't you worry about a thing, [Y/N]. Now go on! Can't have you missing your meal!"

You sighed mournfully as you padded over to the table and hesitantly spoke to the blonde, "I-is it alright if I sit next to you? There aren't any seats left.."

He looked at you questionably upon hearing your shy voice, then smiled a bit, noting that you were of his house, and scooted over a tad more to make more room, "By all means! I don't believe I can recall your name?"

"[Y/N], [Y/N] [L/N]. And you?" you spoke calmly.

"Draco Malfoy. Now how is it that I swear I have never seen you before?" Draco said smoothly.

"Not many of the other Slytherins, if any, like me, so I tend to stay out of the common room.." you replied, looking down at your plate before grabbing a bit of food to fill it some.

"Well that's a pity on their part. You seem nice enough," you blushed a bit.

"Thank you, you don't seem quite horrid yourself, actually."

He smiled at you. You found yourself thinking only of how each of his physical features- from his platinum blonde hair to his stormy, silvery, grey eyes- fit together so well. You saw him to be beautiful.

Your only other thoughts throughout the meal were, "How have I never met you before in my life?"

__________________

Morna:


	2. Transfiguration

Monday of the following week rolled up and you entered your Transfiguration classroom. Mrs. Norris had been paralyzed and you were pretty down about it. You looked around and saw that you were one of the last few students to come in- though you weren't late yet. You took your seat and arranged yourself comfortably until a small, paper bird landed on and unfolded itself in front of you on the desk.

You read the paper hesitantly, thinking it was another threat from that Pansy Parkinson, but upon reading it, you found that it wasn't.

 _Well hello there!_  
I didn't notice that you were in my Transfiguration class until now!  
How was your weekend? Did anyone bother you in the common room again? I didn't see you there..  
Would you like to hang out after classes today? By the Black Lake? Maybe around 5 PM?  
I'll be waiting there.  
~Draco

You turned and looked behind you, finding the blonde looking back at you with hopeful eyes as you smiled and nodded. He smiled as well and turned his attention to Professor Mcgonagall. You decided it be wise to do the same.

**_~_ **

All of your classes passed by in a blur, as they usually did. You walked with Morna towards the Black Lake, as Draco's note suggested, at quarter to 5. You immediately saw his blonde hair sitting down on the grass next to the shoreline of the water, and walked over to him.

You sat down silently beside him, noticing he'd been in deep thought and wasn't fully aware of your presence quite yet, so you gently tapped on his shoulder, slowly bringing him out of his mind.

"Hello, [Y/N]. My apologies, how long have you been there for?" he greeting in a cool tone.

"I just got here. Sorry if I'm late.." you replied sheepishly.

"No, no not at all! You're actually right on time!" he smiled at you. Morna had slithered up the arm of your robes to out and around your neck, giving Draco an uneasy look to him, "Um.. [Y/N]? There's a snake on you.."

You furrowed your eyebrows and felt around yourself until you got to your neck, pulling off the small corn snake, and smiling warmly, "Not to worry. It's only Morna. He won't hurt me." You pet the head of the small reptile with your finger, speaking only to him now, unaware of your parseltongue, "Would you, my little ray of light?"

To this, Morna shook his head and licked the tip of your nose. You smiled, looking back at Draco now, who had an even more confused look on his face.

"You're a parselmouth?" he tilted his head slightly. You used the hand that wasn't holding Morna to facepalm yourself.

"Yes.. I completely forgot about that! Usually, I never speak parseltongue unless I'm translating for Mr. Filch! Sorry.. Maybe I should just go.. You probably think it's me who's opened that Chamber now, haven't you?" you said in distress, getting up only to be pulled back down by the sleeve of your robes by the boy.

"No, not at all. You're far too nice to be the one to open it. At least, from what I've seen, you are. Please stay.." he pleaded with hopeful eyes at you as you finally situated yourself back to a sitting position.

"A-alright.. I'll stay.." you looked down at Morna, your eyes full of sorrow. "You probably at least think I'm weird, tough. Everyone else that finds out does. Its just another thing people pick on me for. That's why I hardly ever speak to Morna in public, and I know it hurts his feelings because I know what he's saying and yet I refuse to reply.."

"I do think you're weird.." you looked up at him, hurt by his words, "But not for that reason in particular. You're weird because no one that I've met has ever been as nice and friendly as you are," he smiled at you with a calm expression on his face.

You smiled back, blushing a little, though it not quite showing very well in the dimming light of the evening.


	3. Second Attack

It started out as a normal day. Well, normal as of now what with Draco Malfoy being your friend, that is. The rest of the Slytherins seemed to put up a faux respect for you whenever he was around. They tolerated you a lot better and you only had the blonde to thank. You knew everyone in your house saw you as some other being or a blood traitor, but not Draco.  He saw you, from what you could tell, as a sibling. He generally protected you and you would be there for him when he needed his person. (Totally not a Grey's Anatomy reference!)

It was indeed a normal day until you saw quite a few adults rushing towards the infirmary in one big bundle. You decided to follow as you were worried someone was hurt. You hoped your worries were wrong.

Sadly, however, you were right. One of your good friends, a young boy named Collin Creevey, was paralyzed entirely. You gasped as you saw his motionless body, still posed as if he were going to take a photograph.

Draco had just so been happening to be walking by when he saw you peering into the infirmary in terror. He walked up to you, analyzed the situation, and slowly hugged you, making sure to not startle you. You instinctively hugged back and started to cry a bit.

"I'm positive he isn't dead [Y/N]. Mrs. Norris certainly wasn't, and she's an old ugly cat! Collin, though a Mudblood, is a young, human, wizard boy. He'll be fine," Draco spoke in a hushed, calming tone to you. You knew of his front he did his best to keep up versus his actual opinion on Muggle-born wizards, so you said nothing regarding his remark of Collin's blood status.

"Y-you really th-think s-so?" you ask through quiet sobs. He nods to you with a soothing smile.

"Let's head back to the common room. I have a free period before lunch, so we could play chess or something?" he offered.

You smiled weakly, nodding once, "I'd like that."

**_~_ **

After lunch, you went with Draco to Quidditch practice. He was the new Seeker for the Slytherin team and you were very happy for him. You liked watching Quidditch games and watching Draco and the team practice filled you with more excitement for the sporting events to come this year.

As the two of you arrived, the rest of the team scowled at you upon noticing your presence. Marcus Flinch, the Captain of the team, pulled Draco aside.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here, Malfoy?! Thought we all made it very clear that we don't want that  _thing_  here while we're practicing!" This earned a hearty glare from Draco.

He immediately took to shouting, "'That  _thing_!?' Are you bloody serious!? Right in front of them!? You'd best hope that  _[Y/N]_  will accept your apology, because if  _they_  don't, you'll have to face  _me_! And believe me when I say that you  _will_ sleep with one eye open if that happens!" Draco then pointed in your direction, " _Now_!"

Marcus swallowed and turned to you, his eyes widened with terror and the rest of the team in silent shock. No one ever knew Draco to be that protective over someone, and you were ready to forgive Marcus anyway, hoping that Draco would cool off faster and  _not_  try to kill Flinch.

"[Y/N] I apologize for calling you a 'thing,'" the taller boy looked at you with pleading eyes.

You simply smiled calmly and nodded once, "Apology accepted." Marcus sighed a breath of the utmost relief as you took to the bleachers to watch the practice.

Draco smiled innocently at Marcus as he mounted his broom, ready to start practice. You didn't much pay attention to anyone else other than Draco. You didn't notice this nor attempt to keep your attention spread throughout the team as they zoomed around on their Nimbus 2001s.

**_~_ **

You and Draco made your way to the Great Hall for dinner, side by side, as Morna slithered his way into the fold of your collar, as if he were a scarf, and whispered into your ear in a singsong tone, "Draco and [Y/N] sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

You retorted to him, "Shut your trap you scaly little noodle!" You made sure to keep absolutely quiet as to not bring attention to yourself as you spoke in Parseltongue. Draco obviously could tell you needed to speak the reptilian language, so he made sure to make more noise than usual, to help hide the sounds coming from your mouth.

You looked at him thankfully, your cheeks roseated. This, upon the corn snake's notice, caused him to sing that wretched song wryly.

"What is he saying that's making you so annoyed?" Draco asked in a hushed tone.

"I like someone and he won't shut up about it!"

"I KNEW IT! [Y/N] LIKES DRACO! [Y/N] LIKES DRACO!" Morna shouted. Thankfully, no one else in the school, to your knowledge, could understand his mockery. Unbeknownst to you, a certain raven-haired Gryffindor with green eyes and round glasses could hear him loud and clear, and was chuckling softly.

Draco chuckled teasingly, "Oh?~ Who's the lucky chimp?~"

You playfully pushed him away, "As if I'm going to tell  _you_! You'll just tell everyone!"

"I will not! Promise!" the blonde extended his pinkie to signify he was willing to put his finger on the line.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes, smiling at him, "Still not gonna tell you~ Well.. Not  _yet_ , at least.."

"So you do plan to tell me?!" he asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I? You're like the only person aside from Mr. Filch who listens to me. And he's been grouchy ever since Mrs. Norris was attacked."

He smiled triumphantly at you, "Do I get three guesses until then? With hints?"

You once again rolled your eyes and smiled at him, "Sure. First hint of three is it's a 'he.'"

He looked at you reproachfully, "That  _really_  narrows it down! Another hint!"

You took some food from the table and put it on your plate before answering, taking a bite of a green apple, "Second hint; he's a second year."

"Oh please don't tell me it's Saint Potter?" he looks at you fretfully.

You chuckled at this and shook your head, "No. Not Harry. You have two more guesses and one more hint."

"Weasleby?" he asked draconianly. You once again shook your head.

"Want your last hint?" Draco nodded, "He's sitting at this very table."

You'd never seen his eyes widen in such shock before in all of your time of knowing him, "Please tell me it isn't Crabbe."

Morna flopped out of your shirt collar and landed in your lap dramatically, pretending to faint in shock of how far off his last guess was.


	4. You!

You looked at Draco with dumbfounded shock, "You seriously just wasted you last guess on  _Crabbe_?" He looked at you curiously and shrugged, getting that he was dead wrong, especially after seeing Morna's antics.

You took a deep breath and turned to keep eating your food, your cheeks dusted lightly in a soft pinkish color as you smile to yourself.

"Please just tell me [Y/N]..?" he pleaded. You, of course, ignored this to taunt him, and acted as if you hadn't heard his pleas.

"So where are you planning on staying over the holidays?" You smirked at him, earning a playful glare.

"I'm staying here at Hogwarts. Father's under investigation and wants me to stay here so I can report back to him about the attacks," he said begrudgingly. He clearly wanted the subject back upon the topic of who your heart was now racing for. "What about you?"

"I'm staying, too. My parents are going on a business trip and said they'd be getting a few of my birthday gifts while they're there, so they don't want me to be there to spoil the surprise," you smiled at him evilly.

But inside you were practically screaming. You were going to be practically alone with Draco for Christmas holiday. You were internally ecstatic! Clearly, however, Morna picked up on this and slithered his way up Draco's sleeve and nestled into the collar of his robes, doing that snake thing with his tongue.

You pursed your lips at the reptile in bitter annoyance. Draco noticed this and chuckled, "What? Is he trying to tell me a secret?" he looked down at Morna, "Sorry, mate. I don't speak parselmouth."

To this, Morna made a shrugging sort of motion with his head and slithered back to you, resting in the same place on you as he had just been with Draco.

"So," Draco started after a moment's silence between the three of you, "who is it?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes, smiling, "If I tell you, will you quit pestering?" The blonde nodded with a happy smile upon his face.

You inhaled deeply, mentally preparing for any given reaction you were about to receive.

"Its you.." you said in parseltongue. Draco looked at you with narrowed eyes. You grinned cheekily, speaking normally now, "I told you. Now quit it." You went back to your eating.

Morna decided then to make signals at Draco, because only Morna and the far away Gryffindor would have been able to understand you. Draco looked at the little corn snake and saw as he pointed his tail's end at the blonde.

Draco looked behind him and then back to the snake, confused. Morna sighed and shook his head, slithering back onto Draco's shoulder and pointing his tail into his chest. Draco made an "o" with his mouth, processing this and then going wide-eyed, the "o" growing as he looked at the snake, mouthing and pointing to himself, "Me?!" Morna nodded and Draco looked at you, who was completely unaware of the little translation session they had just finished.

Draco tapped your shoulder and you looked up at him, only to be met with his pale lips pressing against yours. You widened your eyes in shock before analyzing what was happening, then kissed back. This earned a couple whistles from the Slytherins across the table from the two of you.

After what felt like a few seconds yet forever, Draco pulling out of the kiss, a small smirk on his face, yours being completely red now.

"H-how did you know..?" you stuttered. Just then, Morna's head poked out of Draco's collar and you narrowed your eyes at him.

Draco chuckled, regaining your attention, and kissed your forehead.

"So would you like to be mine, and I yours, then?" he asked after a moment of locking his eyes with yours. You nodded happily and hugged him.


End file.
